Vices and Virtues
by WingedNinja28
Summary: AU winged!Danny. After being pushed from Heaven by a horned stranger, Danny finds himself stuck on Earth with no way home. But Danny is really in for it when he sets his sights on a small, demon-infested town in Illinois by the name of Amity Park. Danny never knew much about his past, so why do these towns people insist they know him? And why does the name "Fenton" ring a bell?
1. Pilot

**…Hi. **

**Long time, no see? Heh... **

**This is a short pilot. I don't know how well you all will handle the awesomeness that is winged!Danny, but I'm going to give it a go. I ****_will _****remove it if it's not good. I'm sorry for my lack of jokes and explanation points in this note. It's late, what can I say. **

**Meh. **

**Without further ado… **

* * *

**_Pilot_**

**_By: WingedNinja28_**

* * *

"Ahh…" I groaned, sitting up. What the heck happened? Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. Fear suddenly struck my heart like a bolt of lightning upon the realization of what exactly happened. I scrambled to my feet, my head whipping around, frantically taking in my surroundings.

I seemed to be in the midst of a large carter in the middle of the woods. The sky was dark, with no light save the stars to light the earth.

"No…" I muttered, backing up. "No, no, no, nononono!" I turned my eyes skyward, looking to the heavens. "H-how did this happen?" I stuttered, frantically looking from one star to the next, as if they could answer my questions.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

_Okay, Danny_, I thought, _l__et's think this through, shall we?_

I remembered being back home. The sky was a mesmerizing white, just as it always was. I was walking home from the observatory where I worked, just like any other day. But, this time, there was a man who called for my attention.

I had never seen this man before- and he was strange, to say the least. His hair was as black as coal, styled up in these two weird spikes. His wings were a deep, ocean blue. He was wearing the traditional white (somewhat modernized) garments that all angles wore, but the attire looked strangely out-of-place on him, like he didn't belong in the color—and he knew it. How one could look so uncomfortable in the color white baffled me.

Finally, the man had these dark eyes. They were so dark, that I couldn't make out the color. They were different from anyone else's. Everyone whose walked the plane of Heaven had eyes that were full of light and truth, no matter the color, shape, or size. But his… they were dark. They were foreboding. They were impossible to escape.

I remembered being pulled to him, like a fish on a hook, or a moth to a flame. He told me something I couldn't quite recall, but it was something about Earth… something about humans. Naturally, I was intrigued. I had a fascination with humans. The way they lived, the way they blindly trusted and loved without any proof that said feelings were returned… I didn't understand how they did it, and I had tried to make it my mission to find out.

The strange man told me to look at the earth, far below the stars of which we resided, and answer a single question of his.

I remembered leaning towards the land below, squinting to find anything out of the ordinary. I asked what his question was. I remember that he asked me what it was like to fall. Naturally, I knew. I was an angel; we were born in the air, raised in the air, and forever lived _in the air._ With living in the air, you were bound to fall _at_ _some point._

I answered his question casually. I didn't sense anything wrong with it. But it wasn't until I felt his sharp claws digging into my back and the cold, sickening feeling of neurotoxic venom rush through me did I realize my clueless mistake. This man was no angel. This was a demon.

I was too woozy to scream. I was too dizzy to do much of anything, as a matter of fact. Vaguely, I remember being pushed over the edge of the heavens.

It was a trap, and I literally _fell_ right into it. I was pushed out of Heaven, and there was nothing (save dying) I could do to get back.

Pulling myself out of the memory, I extended my wings, wincing at the sharp bite of the ripped flesh, the painful burning of strained muscles, and cutting sting of the torn-out feathers that shot through me as I did so.

But... wait. There's something wrong here. Something other than the fact that they seemed to have inverted colors, changing from snow white to pitch black.

I may not be as knowledgeable, powerful, or... _old, _I guess you could say, as the other angels, but I knew the consequences of going to Earth without permission from the elders or the Big Guy himself. You lose your wings and your divine identity when you fall, then you're forced to live out the rest of your life as a mere mortal. When you die, you regain what you lost upon your reentry into heaven depending on how you lived your human life.

It's sort of like getting grounded when you break the rules, but there's an extra emphasis on the _ground _part.

Knowing that, how did I still have my wings? I mean, sure, I didn't _feel _very divine at the moment, but how was this possible? There _should _have been nothing there... well, maybe a few scars, but nothing else.

Could I even call myself an angel anymore?

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

Suddenly, a sharp, blaring siren pierced my ears. Wincing, I pressed my hands to my ears as I whipped around to the source of the shrill cry. Just behind the trees lining the deep crater I was standing in, I could see the flashing, multi-colored lights of the human law-enforcement.

Above the sirens, I could faintly hear the gruff voices of several humans as they shouted to one another. I backed away from the light and the voices, my eyes widening. The last thing I needed was a bunch of humans finding an... angel in the middle of the woods. I shut my eyes, hoping that some of my angelic powers still worked.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I felt a light, tingling sensation caress my body. I cracked an eye open, and cautiously held a hand out in front of my face. I grinned, barely restraining myself from jumping for joy.

I was invisible. That meant that, despite my fall from Heaven, I still retained some of my angelic abilities.

I glanced at the source of the still-screaming sirens, wincing at the pain in my ears once again. Must these humans be so _loud? _Either that, or my hearing was more sensitive here than it was in Heaven, which racked up another point on the "what the actual Hell is wrong with me" list.

Faintly, I heard the light _crunch, crunch, crunch _of the humans' boots against the forest floor as they made their way over to my hiding spot.

Glancing at the sky nervously, then at the approaching humans, and then back to the sky again, I made my decision. I jumped into the air, unfurling my huge set of wings with a muffled _yelp _of pain as I took to the air, soaring away from the scene just as several humans in dark uniforms pushed their way through the trees.

There was no question: I could no longer get into Heaven... Without dying, which was out of the question.

It dawned on me that I didn't have anywhere to call home anymore.

But… I did know of one place. One, single human town that I had watched from above.

It was a small town, idiotically built upon cursed grounds. Demons haunted this cursed human town to no end. They would kill people; destroying everything in their path. We tried to help, of course. Helping people was part of the angel job-description. But when messengers were sent to this town, they were killed by the demons out of hatred, or by the humans out of fear of treachery. Eventually, the forces of Heaven called it quits and left the town to fend for its self.

I watched this town because I felt for them. I understood their fear. Admittedly, I would have done the same things as they did, had I been in their situation.

I also watched this town… I don't know why, actually. I felt that I had some sort of _connection, _if you could call it that, with the people of the town. Like they held some kind of familiarity to me that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Like I've been there and I _knew _them. But... that's not possible.

Regardless the reasoning of my decision, I found myself traveling east, in the direction of a small town, by the ironic name of _Amity Park_.

* * *

**It's short, I know. Usually my chapters are ****_at least _****2,000 words. My max is 8,000, but don't count on that unless it's an "I'm sorry" chapter.**

**This was a pilot chapter with no real direction. Its purpose was to rid myself of writers block. Don't count on me continuing this unless the response blows up my email. **

**By the way, ****_Amity _****means friendly, peaceful, goodwill, or harmony. It's painfully ironic. **

_**Random thought of the chapter: Creative people tend to be slower thinkers. But they also tend to have higher IQs.**_

* * *

_Edited on Oct. 12, 2013 at 10:57 p.m.._


	2. Earth

**Welp... Looks like I'm continuing this. An actual direction for this story formed in my head (wouldja look at that~!), so here I am! Again! **

**I didn't disclaim in the last chapter, did I? I don't own anything except the plot *sobs*. **

**And without further ado... **

* * *

**_Earth _**

**_By: WingedNinja28_**

* * *

This human world… it was different from anything I have ever seen before. Sure, I watched over it all the time, but to really be _here… _It was baffling.

At the moment, it was dawn. The sun seemed to shoot fiery discharges of orange-gold across the sky as it slowly rose above the horizon, casting away the shadows and the stars of night.

I stopped my flying for a moment to simply marvel at the beauty of the sunrise before me. You never saw anything like this in Heaven. The sky was never this aglow with this many colors. There was no sun or moon; the sky was always just a peaceful, soft white that seemed to grant a calming sensation on all who resided there.

Earth, however, had the sun to rise in the morning and fall at night. It wasn't comforting, peaceful, or calming. The sun hurt to look at, and it burned at any exposed skin.

That being said, I had no idea why I liked it so much.

I sighed, looking down for a town or something close by.

I had been flying for who-knows-how-long now, and I was starting to tire. I was beginning to feel an odd emptiness, or hollow feeling in my stomach. Was I beginning to grow hungry? That simple fact almost scared me. Angels didn't tire, nor grow hungry. We ate and slept simply for the pleasure in doing so. But when fatigue actually began to strain on my body, it scared me because of how… _human _it made me feel.

Swooping down below the cloud line invisibly, I dove towards the ground, my wings tucking behind me aerodynamically as I shot down towards a small, earthly town just below.

Right at the last minuet, my wings snapped out behind me, nearly stopping my decent almost immediately. I flapped them a few times as I let gravity take its hold on me.

I descended into a small, dark alleyway between two buildings, my feet softly landing on the ground with a quiet _tap_.

I looked around. The sun was a little higher over the horizon and the earth shone in much more luminescent color than I have ever seen before. I tucked my wings behind me, covering them with my thick vest.

Something I was always thankful for in Heaven was the ability to choose your own style of clothing. Angels didn't just wear flowing white dresses or togas anymore. We had found those as hard to work in, and not comfortable in the least. So, while still keeping the traditional white color of our clothing as a symbol of trustworthiness and purity, we decided to modernize the wardrobe a bit.

However, I was never one for style, nor did I really _care._ In Heaven, I wore a simple white, V-neck, long-sleeved shirt, adorned with a grey denim vest with a thick, black zipper. I wore casual white jeans with a thick black belt and black high-tops along with it. The other angels and elders frowned upon the fact that I included black and grey in my wardrobe, but… I liked including something else besides _white. _

Apparently, my attire had changed on Earth, just as my wings had. I hadn't really paid attention to my wardrobe thus far— as it was nighttime and I was _flying. _What I was wearing didn't really cross my mind, so long as I was wearing _something. _

But it seemed that my monochrome shirt/vest/jeans combo had added some color upon my Fall to Earth. This didn't surprise me in the least bit; it seemed as though _everything _had color here.

My shirt had remained white, but gained a red trim along the sleeves and around the neckline. My vest had turned a slightly deeper red than my shirt, the denim material making it appear darker than it actually was. My jeans had turned a dark, navy-dark blue color. They almost looked black in the shadows of the alley. My high-tops had turned red, with white toes, laces, and souls.

_Wow, _I thought, _what's next? Did I grow a third eye and not realize it? _I huffed, zipping my vest, and after making _absolutely positive _that my wings were out of sight, I exited the alleyway.

The town I had landed in was _very _small. In fact, I suspected that it could be classified as more of a small _village, _or maybe even a large, diverse _neighborhood_.

There were no buildings anywhere succeeding three stories tall, and the old, cracked streets were nearly abandoned— as it was still frighteningly early in the morning. The few people who did wander the streets were either going to work, or coming back from the nightshift.

I heard my midsection emit a loud noise, one of which sounded eerily close to that of a snarling animal. It felt as though my insides were vibrating painfully, but for some reason, I didn't panic at this new occurrence. In fact, the thought of panic was the furthest thing from my mind. The feeling was… familiar, somehow, like I had felt this before. Which was absurd! I couldn't say that, within my memory, I have ever felt as though my insides were vivaciously pulsating in such a way.

Placing a hand on my forehead, as if that would help to calm my confused thoughts, I began to walk the streets in search of a place for food.

A soft breeze filled the air, and a low, clattering sound caught my attention. I turned towards the street and faced the origin of the noise. I watched as a long, narrow strip of paper flitted harmlessly across the street and over near where I was walking, only to catch itself on edge of a nearby building.

At that moment, I remembered something critically important to my getting food in the human world.

I jogged over to the small slip of paper before it could be blown away by the wind.

Picking it up, I turned away from the building as I clutched the paper in my rather large-built hands. I concentrated on the feel of the paper between my palms, how it crunched with my every move. I then thought of a small, narrow green strip of paper, with the profile of a man on the front and a building of sorts on the back.

Thinking hard, I willed the paper in my hands to change into the image of that in my head. When I opened my hands, I was thrilled to find out that the transformation worked. I wasn't sure if it would. The ability to allow one thing to change into another was an angelic ability. It was particularly hard to control and nearly impossible to master. Changing paper into human paper money was about the best I could do in the field of transformation, and even still, it took a bit of energy.

I stared at the bill in my hand. There were little 100s in the four corners of the green bill.

I sighed sadly. This is where humans had a lot to learn. There was so much fighting in this world over an object as trivial as the one in my hand. These humans held no trust for one another— there was always a "What do I get out of it?" statement after the end of every commitment they were asked to make. Even if the commitment was nothing more than feeding a hungry, teenage angel. It was sad, really.

They say that money was the root to all evil.

With that last thought, I sighed yet again and shoved the hundred-dollar bill into my pocket and continued to make my way down the street.

* * *

With everything shut up and closed like they were at this time of day, I certainly didn't expect an old, run-down diner by the name of "_Gigi's Diner" _to be open now, at this ungodly hour.

No pun intended, of course.

The building was small and… _worn, _to say the least. Its faded red bricks, wooden shingles, and large, sunken windows looked a little worse for wear. There was a dull, neon "Gigi's Diner" sign hanging limply on a thin string from the restaurant window.

However hesitant I was, I couldn't stop myself from going in once I saw the small sign in the window that read "OPEN" in big red letters.

I walked towards the door; my hands about to push it open, when I briefly saw my reflection in the glass.

My eyes widened in shock. So my wings weren't the only things that inverted colors. I guess this new phenomenon wasn't as surprising as it should have been. If my wings had turned black upon my entry to Earth, then it would make sense that my hair would turn that color as well. _Too bad, _I thought, _I liked my hair color. _It was as white as freshly fallen snow. Even though I had lived among angels, the color was still uncommon.

Looking a little closer at my reflection, I saw that my eyes have changed along with my hair. They seemed to have converted from a bright, vivid Peridot green color to a brilliant light sapphire. I groaned. How many surprises must this world throw at me?

I pushed through the flimsy glass door of the restaurant, immediately hearing a high-pitched "_Ding, ding!" _of the entry bell. The sudden noise made me flinch slightly and successfully confirmed my "improved hearing" theory. I had a feeling that this would be both a blessing and a curse to me sometime in the near future.

The inside of the small store was just as old and understated as the out. The walls were made of that same red brick color and the wooden floors were worn and faded.

There were several faded wooden tables in the main eating area, paired with similar seats. A tall, matching podium was located directly in front of the main door. There was a small sign hanging from the front of the podium that read in big red letters: "_Hostess is out. Please take a menu and have a seat anywhere!_" On top of the podium, there was a neat stack of laminated menus. Shrugging to myself, I took one and took a seat near one of the diner windows.

I flipped through the menu and decided on something that looked familiar. After all, we _did _have a large variety of food in Heaven.

After a few minutes of waiting, I looked around, wondering if anyone even worked here. I may have not been in a human restaurant before, but I knew how they worked. I knew how most things here on earth worked, short of a few minor, nit-picky things that I should be able to pick up on sooner or later.

I glanced into a small, square window that led to the kitchen and caught the eye of a slightly heavy-set woman in her forties with blond hairand a little too much red lipstick. Upon seeing me, her eyes widened and she hurried out of the kitchen and made her way over to my table.

"Sorry about the wait, sir," She said apologetically. "I didn't hear you come in."

_Really? _I thought to myself, _that bell might as well have been able to wake the dead. _

"It's alright," I waved it off.

"Early mornings will do that to you!" The woman— Martha, as her name tag read—joked with a laugh. I chuckled along with her, not really knowing what else to do.

"Anyway, what can I get for you this morning, sir?" Martha asked with a smile. She gave me a searching look, as if she were profiling me.

"Well, a cup of coffee to start would be smart," I told her.

Martha laughed, scribbling it down on a note-pad. "I'll agree to that. Do you need any more time?"

"No, I think I know what I want." Martha flipped to a fresh page in her ordering notebook and held her pen at the ready. "I'll have the '_Gigi's Classic Breakfast_', please." I told her, smiling kindly. "But if it's possible to sub out the toast with hash browns, that'd be great." I never liked toast, even in Heaven.

I had high standards for toast, and even heavenly toast didn't fit the bill.

"How would you like your eggs done, sir?"

"Scrambled," I answered automatically.

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon." _What kind of question was that? _

Martha smiled, looking up at me. "I'll have that right out for you." With that, Martha sauntered back to the kitchen to fill the order.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling above me. I guess I was just winging it now (no pun intended)—or, at least, until I could find out an alternate way to get home. After all, this wasn't really my fault.

In truth, I hadn't begun to think about getting home yet. I was more focused on what I was going to do _now. _

I could "make" myself enough money to last me until I could get a job of some sort. I know I should feel guilty for even _thinking _about something as vile as cheating like that, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it.

_Hmmm…. _I thought, _didn't humans my age go to school? _Admittedly, I didn't know as much about humans and their ways of life as I would like to admit. I didn't know much about the human arithmetic patterns, nor did I know very many earthly sciences. These were things I would have never learned back home, but would love to, never-the-less.

_Plus, _a thought entered my mind; _the last thing you want in Amity Park would be for the humans to know that you're an angel. _

I knew they wouldn't show any mercy to me once they learned of what I am. They would slaughter me like so many before me. The demons that reside there would feel the same. It would be best for me to try to blend in as much as possible.

If that meant going to school, then so be it.

Plus, maybe, _just __maybe, _I could help out a little with their little demon problem. I knew it was a ridicules motion and I should learn from the mistakes of others, but I felt like I... _needed _to.

A light "here you are, sir," interrupted my thoughts. I looked to the source of the noise and watched as Martha placed a large, steaming plate in front of me. The sight of scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and bacon made my stomach moan in hunger.

"So I haven't seen you around here before, what brings you to town?" I jumped slightly and drew my attention away from my breakfast and up to the waitress. I blushed slightly upon the realization that she had yet to leave. "Oh, I'm just passing through," I told her.

Martha raised an eyebrow, "You heading to Amity Park, kiddo?"

My eyes snapped to hers, shocked. "H-how… how did you-?"

"It's nearly Halloween and Amity's the next semi-metropaulten city just north of here. We're always getting tourists passing through here."

I nodded, "Ah, yes. I used visit for a while, and it's high-time I got back."

Wait. Where the hell did that lie come from? I watched over Amity Park, I've never actually been there.

"Then, do you know the Fentons?" Martha asked in a curious tone.

_The Fentons? _I blinked, _it sounded familiar… _

I shook my head, "No, I haven't heard of them."

Martha shrugged, "Worth a shot. Anyway, enjoy your meal, sir." And with that, she was gone.

Without a second thought, I dug in.

But a single word wouldn't leave me.

_Fenton._

* * *

**There you have it! This was a little better than the first one. I just can't wait to get to the third! I have everything mapped out already- I just need to think through the dialogue and write it out. **

**So... I update on my own time, and that's usually once a week (or so) over school breaks. During school... it's completely random. **

**Drop me a review? I really want to know what you guys think of this. This is my first (_true) _AU for Danny Phantom, so I want to know how this is going. Pwease?**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm on tumblr under the name "megawingedninja". I follow for a follow... so follow me! *walks off cliff* Well... whether you think following me in _that _sense is a good idea is your call. **

**That's all I got. Peace out! =)**

_**Random thought of the chapter: When Miley Cyrus is naked and licks a hammer, it's "art" and "music"... But when I do it, I'm "wasted" and "have to leave Home Depot". **_**(Blame tumblr for this).**

* * *

_Edited on Oct. 12, 2013 at 11:35 p.m._


End file.
